Custom Weapons and Armour
Using Custom Armour and Weapon Resources in the CK Unlike simple items (eg Statics) armour and weapons have more than one component in the Object window and it is generally easier, if the resources you want are in another mod, to load up your mod (as active) and the other mod. This means you can duplicate the components and not worry about which meshes are used where in each component. Custom Armour: Armour (cuirass, gauntlets etc) have two components in the CK - Armor and ArmorAddon. The Armor Object is what is used in an outfit to go on the NPC and the ArmorAddon Object is used by the Armor Object. Here's an example: Armor eg MyLeatherCuirass ArmorAddon eg MyLeatherCuirassAA In the CK 1. Find and Duplicate the Armor in the Object window (under Armor) eg MyLeatherCuirassDuplicate 2. Open MyLeatherCuirassDuplicate and look in the models window to see what ArmorAddon the Armor uses. 3. Find and Duplicate the ArmorAddon in the Object window (under ArmorAddon) eg MyLeatherCuirassAADuplicate. 4. In MyLeatherCuirassDuplicate change the ArmorAddon to the duplicate one you have just created. 5. Look in both the objects to see what meshes are used in Armor under World Model and in the ArmorAddon under Biped model. These meshes (and there textures) must be bundled with your mod (as loose files or a bsa). Note: There are generally two meshes for each Armor object eg cuirass_0.nif and cuirass_1.nif. Although only the “_1.nif” is used in the CK you must include both with your mod. That's it, save your mod, now when you load only your mod into the CK the duplicated objects will be there and the other mod is not needed. Custom Weapons Weapons have two components in the CK – Static and Weapon. The Weapon is the object that is placed in a NPC or Player inventory and the Static is an object used by the Weapon object (it's what is displayed when in a players hand(s) in first person mode). Here's an example: Weapon eg MyIronHalberd Static eg 1stPersonMyIronHalberd 1 . Find and Duplicate the Wespon in the Object window (under Weapon) eg MyIronHalberdDuplicate 2. Open MyIronHalberdDuplicate and look in the Art and Sounds Tab to see what First Person Model Object the Weapon (Static) uses. 3. Find and Duplicate the Static in the Object window (under Statics) eg 1stPersonMyIronHalberdDuplicate. 4. In MyIronHalberdDuplicate change the First Person Model Object the (Static) to the duplicate one you have just created. 5. Look in both the objects to see what meshes are used in Weapon under Model and in the Static under Model. These meshes (and there textures) must be bundled with your mod (as loose files or a bsa). That's it, save your mod, now when you load only your mod into the CK the duplicated objects will be there and the other mod is not needed. Meshes and Textures If you are using custom Meshes and Textures in your mod it is good practice to keep a copy of them in a separate directory structure somewhere (along with anything else), this makes it easier to identify what resources you need to bundle with your mod, eg: C;\MyModsWork\MyFirstMod\Meshes\ C;\MyModsWork\MyFirstMod\Textures\ C;\MyModsWork\MyFirstMod\Scripts\ C;\MyModsWork\MyFirstMod\MyMod.esp The contents of the MyFirstMod Directory is then what is required to be in the Skyrim Data directory for your mod to work.